<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Friend, My Valentine by EmpressOfAU</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731805">My Friend, My Valentine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressOfAU/pseuds/EmpressOfAU'>EmpressOfAU</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship, Gen, Valentine's Day Fluff, nothing but fluff, this is all for you Neb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:15:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressOfAU/pseuds/EmpressOfAU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's day has arrived, but Byleth has trouble choosing who to be her valentine. The answer is far simpler than she originally thought.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>My Unit | Byleth &amp; Bernadetta von Varley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Friend, My Valentine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Secret cupid Valentines day for Neb, whose portrayal of Bernadetta continues to be an inspiration every single day.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Valentines day. It seemed to be a celebration that was taking the students with a fierce grip. Evidently it was a highly coveted day and to not partake was considered an anomaly or 'just sad' as Sylvain had said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth had conducted several interviews and done a great deal of research in order to discern what was required of the holiday and how she should act. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Initially it seemed as though it was a holiday for romantic partners or those with romantic intentions. That excluded Byleth from the proceedings as she did not have either of those. Further discussion with Lady Rhea and Seteth had provided greater insight on how it could also be a day to celebrate a special bond between friends, those who were important to you. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth had to take much time to contemplate this. While her students had all called her 'Friend' and expressed a gratitude for her instructions and support, Byleth struggled to discern what qualified as a special bond, or who was most important. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Simply forging any kind of bond was difficult for her. Emotions, were...odd. Confusing. Coming here had stirred the faintest awakenings of them within her, but a lifetime of living without them had made such feelings greatly perplexing and left her floundering in the dark. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The day arrived and Byleth was still no closer to an answer. All across the monastery gifts were given. Material exchanges and physical displays of affection were common place. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard sported a fierce blush as she presented Dorothea with a piece of art she had created herself. Dorothea had provided her own gift of a "Private opera" to take place in her room. Edelgard had blushed brighter at that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ashe and Dedue exchanged gifts, both had been 'adorably shy' according to Sothis. Mercedes gifted Ingrid a 'home cooked meal' which the girl had devoured with gusto. Sylvain was slapped by several woman. Byleth hypothesized that was not a desired result. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth watched these events unfold throughout the day but she still felt no closer to an answer. It wasn't until late in the afternoon that the realization came to her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was one person who was...important to her, above the others. One who she felt connected with, who seemed to understand her better than anyone had in her entire life. One who had their own internal struggles that made daily life and connection with others difficult, almost impossible. Yet they had reached out to Byleth, seen past the monster so many had labeled her as, and offered friendship, understanding, and to learn together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A plan formed in her mind quickly and Byleth set about enacting it. She required assistance from Mercedes, who had smiled brightly and easily agreed. Together they were able complete the gift shortly after the sun had set. All that remained was to give the gift and express herself. Byleth was unsure, but determined.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She took a small breath outside the door before raising her hand to knock lightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah! Wha-whose there?" The panicked voice came from within. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Bernadetta, it is Byleth."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, Professor...what...what do you need?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"May I enter? I have a gift for you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"A gift? For me? Umm...okay."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth opened the door, balancing the gift in her free hand. She was careful to avoid the clutter scattered around the room, closing the door behind herself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bernadetta was seated on her bed, clutching her favoured stuffed companion, the man eating plant. Byleth noted the usual look of fear was absent from the girl though. She looked uncertain, Sothis had taught her how to identify that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She saw the girls eyes immediately dart down to the object in Byleth's hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I baked you a cake, with Mercedes's assistance." She carefully placed the treat on Bernadetta's desk. "I would like to offer it to you in celebration of Valentine's day and my selection of you to be my valentine."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"W-what?!" The girl screeched, her eyes going wide. "Wh-why would you-what?!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I have been informed that the selection of a valentine is one whom you feel a special connection to. After much consideration, I realized for myself, that is you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth paused, shifting her feet, she had rehearsed her words, but she still wanted to take caution and ensure she did not make a mistake. This was important. Bernadetta was important.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You understand me. My struggle often inability to feel emotion, connection. You saw that and still extended your hand in friendship. You show patience and care with not only myself, but with all others you come into contact with. Despite your own internal fears and struggles. Nobody has made me feel even a flicker of emotion in my life, yet with you, I feel not a flicker that fades after a moment. It is constant, a warmth inside me that is present at all times in your company. You are the first to ever call me friend and the first I have ever called friend. You are special in a way someone like me cannot properly express let alone deserve. The best I can do is seize this opportunity and ask you this question. Bernadetta, will you be my valentine?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bernadetta's eyes glistened and her lip wobbled. Byleth had seen the look before. Her mind spun, trying to figure out where she had erred, how to correct it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before she could open her mouth or act in any way, Bernadetta had thrown herself across the room and wrapped her arms around Byleth's shoulders, burying her head in the former mercenary's neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"P-professor...yes I will."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, Byleth's arms came around the girl, holding her closely. That small, ever present warmth increased inside her just slightly and their was a faint uptick of her lips in the first smile to ever touch the former mercenary's lips. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>